Kotku nie mówiłem tego dosłownie
by Intoxic
Summary: Tony bardzo lubi nazywać Loki'ego kotkiem, a jednej nocy z tego powodu czeka go miła niespodzianka.


A/N: Strasznie dawno nie pisałam w języku ojczystym, a pomysł wpadł mi do głowy podczas czytania przeróżnych opowiadań.

Summary: Tony bardzo lubi nazywać Loki'ego kotkiem, a jednej nocy z tego powodu czeka go miła niespodzianka.

Miłego czytania!

* * *

**"Kotku…nie mówiłem tego dosłownie."**

Anthony 'Tony' Edward Stark, syn Howarda i Marii Starków. Geniusz, milioner, filantrop i playboy. Choć to ostatnie, można było już wymazać. Tony już nie był playboyem. Nie. Od roku był w związku z jedną osobą. Żadnych skoków w bok, żadnych przygód na jedną noc. I to nie dlatego, że przestał czuć jakikolwiek pociąg seksualny do innych osób. Nie. Po prostu bał się o życie owych osób, kiedy to jego partner by się dowiedział.

Bo jego partnerem życiowym od roku był nie kto inny, jak Loki Odinson, Książe Asgardu, bóg kłamstw i psot, brat Thora Gromowładnego, syn Odyna – Wszechojca, i Friggi –Wszechmatki. Uzdolniony wojownik i niesamowity mag posiadające ogromne poły magicznej mocy, które mogły zniszczyć nie jedną osobę w mgnieniu oka.

Nie to, że Tony chciał zrobić jakiś skok w bok. Skądże znowu. Jego bóg dawał mu wszystko czego dusza zapragnie i to nie tylko w łóżku. Czasami Stark był zaskoczony jak łatwo dogadywał się w tych sprawach z Lokim.

- Kotku uwielbiam jak mruczysz w łóżku – Tony rzucił jednej nocy, kiedy Loki leżał pod nim z zamkniętymi oczami i lekko rozwartymi ustami. Inżynier nie mógł się powstrzymać przed skradnięciem mu pocałunku.

Od tamtego razu Tony wyjątkowo polubił nazywanie swojego boga '_kotkiem_', często łapiąc go na rumienieniu się w odpowiedzi. Z początku odbywało się to tylko w sypialni, za zamkniętymi drzwiami. A później Tony coraz częściej używał tego zwrotu w stosunku do ukochanego.

Siedzieli w kuchni, jedząc pieczeń przygotowaną przez Steve'a. Błogosławić Kapitana Amerykę, że umiał świetnie gotować, bo Tony, jakkolwiek był geniuszem, w kwestii gotowania był kompletnym laikiem.

- Kotku podaj mi sałatę – Wszyscy spojrzeli na inżyniera zmieszanymi wzrokami. Natasha, Steve, Bruce, Clint, nawet Thor.

- To raczej nie było do mnie – powiedziała rudowłosa agentka – Nie przypominam sobie byśmy przeszli na _kotku_.

- Hahaha – zaśmiał się Stark – Natasha, prędzej by Clint wbił mi strzałę w mój najcenniejszy skarb nim bym zdążył nazwać cię _kotkiem_.

W tym samym momencie Loki podsunął sałatę pod sam nos Tony'ego, z widocznym grymasem na twarzy.

- Dziękuję kotku – kiedy wszystkie oczy skierowały się na boga psot, jego blade policzki oblały się szkarłatem.

- Stark – Blond bóg zaczął – Cóż to za przedziwne imię, którym nazywasz mego brata?

- Thor zdaje się, że Tony nazwał Loki'ego _kotkiem_. – odezwał się Steve, rumieniąc się podobnie do Lokiego.

- Czymże jest ten _kotek_? – wszyscy Avengersi i Loki spojrzeli na Thora z niedowierzaniem.

- To takie zwierzę wielkoludzie – parsknął Tony – Ale u nas na Zie…znaczy na Midgardzie nazywamy tak również osobę którą darzymy jakimś uczuciem, często bardzo głębokim.

- Ach, więc powinienem również tak was nazywać drodzy przyjaciele…

- Nie! – przerwał stanowczo Clint – nazwij mnie _kotkiem_ a strzelę do ciebie z łuku.

- Możesz tak mówić do doktor Foster, Thor – wtrącił Bruce – na pewno jej się spodoba.

- A więc tak uczynię! – trzasnął swym plastikowym kubkiem o stół w jadalni.

Thor, jak na Asgardczyka przystało mało wiedział o zwyczajach, obyczajach jak i również o faunie rezydującej na Ziemi. Nie było się czemu dziwić, w Asgardzie takich zwierząt i zwyczajów nie było. Poza tym, Thor nie grzeszył zbytnio inteligencją. Co innego Loki. On zdecydowanie był mądrzejszym z dwóch braci, ale tak samo nie był do końca obeznany z kulturą i życiem na Ziemi. Dlatego często zdarzało mu się wielce zaskoczyć Tony'ego.

_Tak jak tej nocy. _

Tony, po wielogodzinnej pracy w warsztacie nad nowym modelem stroju, zawlókł się w końcu do sypialni z wyraźnym pragnieniem snu. Nawet nie zwrócił uwagi na partnera prężącego się na łóżku, nim podreptał do łazienki. Po pięciu minutach wrócił do sypialni, ale to co tam ujrzał przerosło jego najdziksze fantazje.

Na łóżku, na złoto-zielonej pościeli prężył się Loki, z czarnymi futrzanymi uszami i długim ogonem. By powiedzieć, że szczęka opadła Tony'emu, kiedy Loki zmienił pozycje i klękał na łóżku oparty na swoich ramionach, było niedopowiedzeniem. Kiedy Loki zamruczał przed nim, sen Tony'ego opuścił w trymiga.

- Podoba ci się Starrrrrrk – niech go piekło pochłonie, ale jego przyrodzenie drgnęło na sam wydźwięk jego nazwiska. Loki zeskoczył z łóżka i stanął przed geniuszem.

- Loki…kiedy mówiłem do ciebie _kotku_…nie mówiłem tego tak dosłownie – przełknął ciężko ślinę, kiedy wydłużone pazurki Loki'ego posuwały się coraz bardziej w dół po jego klatce piersiowej.

- Podoba ci się? – wyszeptał mu do ucha, powodując falę dreszczy na jego całym ciele.

- Cholernie tak! – Tony wpił się w usta czarnowłosego boga, przez co został obdarowany długim, seksownym jękiem zadowolenia. Loki oplótł swoje długie nogi wokół bioder Starka i pozwolił mu się pochwycić. – Loki…_kotku_…jesteś tak seksowny teraz…

- Weź mnie Stark

- Twoje życzenie jest dla mnie rozkazem…_kotku_…

Zza zamkniętych drzwi głównej sypialni do pozostałych Avengerów dochodziły jedynie dźwięki sapania, mruczenia, jęków i okazjonalnie słyszeli jak Tony wykrzykuje _Loki… kotku!_

* * *

A/N: I jak wrażenia?

To co działo się za zamkniętymi drzwiami zostawiam waszej wyobraźni.

Będzie mi miło usłyszeć waszą opinię.

Uściski

Intoxic


End file.
